1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic image output device, and more particularly to a toner cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional toner cartridge 1 of an electronic image output device, such as a printer, is comprised of a housing 2 having a chamber 4 therein, and a soft bag 3 provided for containing carbon powder. The bag 3 has an outlet 5 and a cover 6 provided for sealing the outlet 5. The bag 3 is received in the chamber 4 of the housing 2 and the outlet 5 thereof is extruded out of the housing 2 to be connected to the electronic image output device. While the electronic image output device is working, the carbon powder runs out of the bag 3 via the outlet 5 and to the electronic image output device. The bag 3 will be replaced if the carbon powder runs out. The bag 3 of the toner cartridge 1 is made of a soft plastic material that is subject to vibration and is deformed when the carbon powder flows out of the bag 3 as creases form on the bag 3. In the meantime, the carbon powder is partially accumulated in the creases or in the outlet 5 to jam the outlet 5. To fix this problem, the user has to take the toner cartridge 1 out and shake it to eliminate the problem. In addition, when the carbon powder runs out, the bag 3 has to be replaced by a new one.
In addition, while replacing the bag 3 of the toner cartridge 1, the user who does not know the replacement steps well may spend much time for the replacement.